Buon Compleanno Haneuma
by Nats Kazucchi
Summary: 4 Februari dimana Dino berulang tahun, tetapi, sepertinya pesta tak akan berjalan dengan baik karena Levina, boss Keluarga Ventore sedang mencarinya untuk melamar Dino. Hibari, sang murid aka kekasih akan melakukan tindakan, apa yang akan terjadi?


**DISCLAIMER**: KHR punya Amano-sensei dan fanfic khusus ulang tahunnya Dino ini milik saya, character milik Amano-sensei~

**WARNING**: hanya sebuah fanfic khusus ulang tahun Dino, tidak berhubungan dengan cerita KHR episode manapun.

.

.

* * *

"Boss..." Suara ketukan dari pintu itu berasal dari Rimario yang berada di luar pintu ruangan pribadi Dino

"Silahkan masuk Romario" Dino menjawab panggilan anak buahnya itu

"Boss, maaf mengganggu, apakah anda tau sekarang hari apa?" Romario masuk dan tangan kanannya tetap memegang gagang pintu itu

"Sekarang hari Sabtu kan?" Dino menjawab dengan muka innocent

"Tidak hanya hari Sabtu, sekarang adalah tanggal 4 Februari, hari dimana Boss ulang tahun!" Romario membuka pintu tadidan oh! Tsuna dan para guardiannya berada di luar pintu! Tetapi sang carnivore Hibari yang benci kelompok 'herbivores' tak ada disitu bersama mereka

"Otanjoubi omedetou Dino-san!" Tsuna memberikan Dino sebuah kado yang isinya adalah jam tangan dengan logo Vongola. Ya, Tsuna memesannya dari CEDEF, tentu saja dengan persetujuan sang Boss, aka Ayahnya sendiri

"Terima kasih adikku" Dino menjabat tangannya bagaikan Tsuna itu adalah sang presiden(?)

"Selamat ulang tahun Haneuma!' Gokudera berde-"cih" diam-diam karena dia tak suka dengan orang yang lebih tua, kalian ingat kan?

"Otanjoubi omedetou Dino-san~" Yamamoto memeluk Dino seperti saudara yang terpisahkan oleh naga Indos*ar saja

"Selamat ulang tahun to the extremeeee!" Ryohei menjabat tangan Dino secepat cahaya dan juga dengan tatapan seperti... um... melotot?

"Kufufufu~ Buon compleanno Haneuma Dino.." Mukuro sebenarnya mau menjabat tangannya tapi Dino sudah mundur duluan karena takut nanti dia di _possess_ sama Mukuro.

"U-umm buon compleanno Dino-san.." Chrome malu-alu sambil sebunyi di belakang Mukuro tercintanya itu #author kena trident#

"Terima kasih semuanya, aku sangat bahagia" Dino mengeluarkan air mata sebagai tanda terharu

"Douita Dino-san, tapi maafkan saya, karena Hibari-san tidak mau ikut dengan kami.. dan uum... karena Mukuro ikutan jadi mendingan Hibari-san tidak usah ikut, nanti mereka bertengkar.." Tsuna membisikan kata terakhirnya dan juga melirik Mukuro yang melihat Dino dengan tatapannya yang super biasa itu(?)

"Tak apa-apa Tsuna, Kyouya kan memang begitu.." Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Dino itu berbeda dengan isi hatinya

"Ehem, apakah kalian bebas nanti malam?" Romario memotong moment Dino dan Tsuna yang lagi bicara tepatnya berbisik itu

"U-um.. iya kami bebas, kenapa?" Tsuna mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"Kami mengundang kalian untuk acara ulang tahun boss di restoran dekat mansion Vongola." Romario menyodorkan sebuah kartu, "Karena kalian masih terlihat anak-anak, ini, kuberikan kartu tanda pengenal bahwa kalian adalah keluarga Vongola X, dan juga dikarenakan restoran itu khusus untuk mafia."

"O-oi Romario! Aku tak perlu acara seperti itu!" Dino pundung karena acara seperti itu terlihat seperti acara anak kecil

"Sudahlah boss, saya sudah undang banyak teman anda" Romario dengan tenangnya menghela napas

* * *

Malamnya... di restoran dekat mansion Vongola.

"Wa-wah restoran ini sangat mewah.." Tsuna melihat sekitar restoran berbintang 5 itu

"Jyuudaime, jangan terlalu... melamun(?) tiba-tiba nanti anda akan diculik!" Gokudera sangat waspada menjaga uke- ehem, maksud saya Bossnya itu

"Ta-tapi aku percaya, semua temannya Dino-san itu baik, tapi kurasa kau benar, aku harus waspada karena mereka itu mafia..." tsuna mendekati seme- ehem! Maksud saya (lagi) tangan kanannya itu

Tsuna telah dijaga oleh para guardiannya, kecuali Hibari, karena dia entah ada dimana sekarang

Tetapi, yang ulang tahun mana?

"Boss, ayolah, semua tamu sudah menunggu.." Romario memanggil bossnya yang sedang ganti baju

"Ta-tapi aku tidak mau Romario..." Dino memakai baju seperti orang pada jaman tahun 1980-an

"Aaahh... sudahlah boss ayo keluar saja.." Romario masuk lalu menarik Dino keluar

Di tengah-tengah pesta, sebuah bayangan terlihat di lantai 2, sedang mengamati sang Boss Cavallone...

"Oke, selamat malam semuanya, saya Romario disini akan membawa kalian semua ke acara ulang tahun boss saya, sekarang, sambutan dari boss saya!"

"U-umm... konbanwa minna, saya berterima kasih kepada Romario dan kawan-kawan karena telah membuat acara ini, saya berharap kalian senang berada di pesta ini u-uuhh e-etto... sekian dari saya terima kasih!" Dino melempar _microphone _dan menghilang dari panggung

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya saat semuanya sedang sibuk sendiri, tolong perhatikan dimana dia pergi" Seorang perempuan memberi perintah tepatnya membisikan perintah ke anak buahnya

Oh! Ternyata Dino pergi ke lantai 2! Dan ada orang yang menunggunya disitu sejak awal

* * *

Sebenarnya, siapa orang itu?

"Hah...hah... sepertinya tadi ada yang ingin mengejarku.." Dino melihat ke arah lantai 1 lewat jendela

Sepintas, suara langkah seseorang didengarkannya dan juga menuju ke arahnya

"Siapa itu?!" Dino dengan cepat mengeluarkan cambuk kesayangannya

Suara langkah kaki itu pun berhenti, Dino tak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena gelap...

"O-oi, sebutkan nama- uhmp!" Pertanyaan Dino belum selesai karena orang tersebut menciumnya...

Bukannya melepas ciuman itu, tetapi memeluk orang itu lebih erat. Sebenarnya siapa dia?

"_Buon compleanno _Haneuma.." Suara rendah itu sangat khas dengan... dengan... Hibari Kyoya.

"Kyouya... dimana saja kamu... aku khawatir denganmu..." Dino menatap mata Hibari yang berwarna biru keabu-abuan itu

"Itu bisa kujelaskan nanti, kau sedang dikejar bukan? Seorang perempuan sedang mengejarmu untuk melamarmu menjadi suaminya.." Hibari memegang erat tangan Dino serta menatapnya balik

"Bagaimana kau tau hal itu?"

"Aku sedang melihatmu sejak awal disini..."

"Maafkan aku... kau pasti kesepian di atas sini.." Dino memeluk erat sekali lagi murid kesayangannya atau bisa dibilang kekasihnya

"Sudahlah, sekarang, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Aku punya ide, ikut aku."

.

.

* * *

"Ojou-sama, kami menemukannya, dia berada di ruangan VIP di lantai 1 bagian belakang, tidak jauh dari sini" Lapor salah satu anak buah perempuan itu

"Tolong, bawa saya ke tempat itu.."

.

.

* * *

"Permisi... Haneuma Dino, aku punya sesua-" Kata-kata perempuan itu terputus setelah melihat Dino bersama cewek berambut panjang yang mukanya tertutup

Tapi... Dino bersama perempuan?

Oh! Ternyata ini ide (gila) Dino! Dia menyuruh Hibari mengenakan baju perempuan! Dan Hibari terlihat cantik sekali! Cocok untuk jadi model! #author kena tonfa#

"Dino! Siapa cewek itu!?"

"Dia itu istriku..." Hibari nge-_blush _mendengar kata 'istri'

"Istri?! Sejak kapan!?"

Selama curcol beberapa lama, akhirnya sang perempuan menyerah dan pergi keluar

"Haneuma, bolehkah aku pergi?" Hibari mulai melepas semua pakaian perempuannya itu

"Hmm? Tapi kembali ke sini ya.."

.

.

* * *

"Sialan, kenapa saat dia menikah aku tak mengetahui hal itu..." Perempuan tadi masih marah kepada dirinya serta dipenuhi rasa benci dan cemburu...

Saat dia keluar dari mobilnya..

"Levina, umur 25 tahun, boss dari keluarga _Ventore_..." Suara itu datang dari hibari yang berdiri membelakangi mansion keluarga Ventore

"Ka-kau... siapa kamu?!" Levina segera mengeluarkan senjatanya

"Aku? Hnn... aku adalah murid Haneuma Dino, tepatnya... aku adalah kekasihnya.."

"Ke-kekasih?! Jangan-jangan engkau... yang menyamar menjadi perempuan itu?!"

"Aku tidak suka mengatakannya, tapi benar."

"Ka-kamu...!" Tanpa kata-kata lagi Levina segera menembakkan senjatanya kepada Hibari, tapi sebagai carnivore, Hibari dengan cepat menghindari tembakkan itu dan memukul Levina tepat di perut

"Aku akan membiarkanmu bebas sekarang, tetapi... bila kamu mengganggu hubungan kita lagi... lihat saja nanti.." Hibari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

* * *

"Kyouya, kamu kemana saja? Pestanya sudah selesai.." Dino melihat kekasihnya yang ada luka goresan di bagian muka karena mungkin terkena peluru tadi.

"Ah... itu... kamu tak perlu tau..." Hibari segera mendekati Dino untuk sedikit 'menggodanya'

"Kyouya... kamu ngapain...?" Dino sedikit kaget karena hibari 'menggodanya' dengan tatapan yang sungguh menggoda iman! (?)

"Sshh..." Hibari sepertinya sudah lelah dan ingin tidur

"Baiklah jika begitu... tidurlah Kyouya... ti amo..."

.

.

End~

* * *

Author: akhirnya selesai juga fanfic one-shot ini .A.

Basil: oke, sekarang author-san belajar ya?

Author: eh? Memang ada ulangan besok?

Basil: iya, Geografi ^^"

Author: SHIMATTA! #lari gak jelas

Basil: Author-san tenang! Ah para readers bisa meninggalkan review sementara author sedang bingung ^^" Author-san! #kejar Author


End file.
